Chroniques d'une jeune elfe - La Guerre de l'Anneau
by Laurelin Greenleaf
Summary: Un Anneau. L'Anneau de Sauron. Amené à Fondcombes, devant être détruit. Une Communauté se met donc en route afin d'atteindre le Mordor. Cependant, pour certains des treize compagnons, la quête va révéler des secrets pourraient remettre en cause leurs plus intimes convictions. Entre ces secrets, leurs aventures et leurs choix, cette épopée pourrait bien changer leur vie, à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment cette histoire a commencé. Je ne me rappelle pas le début, mais chaque moment depuis est gravé dans ma mémoire, pour l'éternité. Et chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde me hante sans trêve, de l'aube au crépuscule. Pas un jour ne passe sans que ces souvenirs m'envahissent de nouveau, et pas une nuit ne passe sans ce cauchemar. Je n'ai jamais pu raconter cette histoire. Jamais intégralement. Trop de souffrances et de tristesse sont reliées à ces heures sombres de notre Âge. Cependant, le moindre que les survivants de cette guerre puissent faire, c'est faire revivre le souvenir des héros qui donnèrent leur vie pour sauver cette Terre du Milieu. A la majorité qui nous appelle « héros », je réponds toujours : « Les véritables héros de ce Temps ne sont plus là pour être acclamés. » Souvenez-vous de tous ceux qui payèrent de leur vie le triomphe du Bien, et grâce à qui cette Terre du Milieu, à l'est de la mer, est encore libre aujourd'hui… Je dois cette histoire à mes Héros. A ceux qui sont tombés, comme Haldir, comme Boromir... Comme le Seigneur Théoden et tant d'autres. Et à ceux qui ne furent plus jamais les mêmes après cette guerre. C'est à eux que je dédie cette histoire, afin qu'on ne les oublie jamais. Car certains de ces Héros étaient de mes meilleurs amis, mes mentors, mes confidents, ma famille presque, et jamais je ne les oublierai._

Tout a commencé… Je crois, un jour d'été, à l'aube. Dans les jardins de la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est, la Vallée Cachée d'Imladris… J'étais là, comme à mon habitude, m'entraînant à la dague avec Ellerina, ma sœur, et Elendil, mon meilleur ami et le frère d'Arwen. Ellerina et moi échangions, tandis qu'Elendil attendait le vainqueur, ma sœur et moi croisant nos lames en parades délicates et en spirales mortelles. Finalement, j'usai de mon attaque personnelle, que j'avais inventée et perfectionnée, et Ellerina se retira, laissant le champ libre aux deux finalistes, et partant en patrouille à l'Est. Mais au moment où nos lames se touchaient, nous nous arrêtâmes.

Le silence du matin, seulement rompu par le son cristallin des lames, résonnait du bruit des sabots d'un cheval au galop. Mon regard croisa celui d'Elendil, tandis que nos lames retournaient dans leurs fourreaux, attachés dans notre dos. Puis, sans un mot, nous nous mîmes à courir vers la Maison. On ne galopait pas sans raison en ce lieu, et l'inquiétude taraudait mon cœur sans relâche… Ma « sœur adoptive », Arwen, était partie au crépuscule de la veille, et je craignais pour l'Etoile du Soir, sentant chaque jour un peu plus l'emprise du Mal sur ces contrées.

Alors nous fonçâmes et arrivâmes vite à la Maison, devant laquelle se tenait Arwen ! Je la serrai dans mes bras, appréciant son parfum de fleur qui m'avait si souvent réconforté, enfant. Puis je me rendis compte qu'elle tremblait, sous sa cape, et la pierre précieuse de l'Etoile du Soir me parut soudain froide, très froide. Elendil, qui serrait lui aussi sa sœur dans ses bras, me lança un regard inquiet. Si Arwen était l'Etoile du Soir et lui, celui d'entre nous qui était le plus doué à l'épée, aux dagues et à l'arc, mis à part peut-être les jumeaux, si Ellerina était la plus connectée à la nature, j'étais, d'entre nous, la seule, à part Ada, qui possédait le don de voyance et celui de guérison…

Il se plaça un peu en retrait, afin de me rattraper, ou de rattraper Arwen, en cas de besoin, car souvent, ces dons me prenaient de l'énergie, si le problème était lié à la Magie Noire, et notre sœur vacillait de plus en plus. Je la serrai contre moi, tentant de stopper les tremblements, concentrant mon pouvoir vers le médaillon qui, je le savais, était un reflet de la vie d'Arwen. Si un jour l'Etoile venait à s'éteindre… Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit et reprit le fil du Don, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur arrête complètement de trembler. Je vacillai alors un peu, et Elendil me rattrapa.

« _Hannon le_ » lui dis-je.

Il sourit. Arwen également. Puis elle nous raconta tout. Sa chevauchée, la découverte d'Aragorn et du groupe de Semi-Hommes dont l'un blessé par une lame de Morgul… Le porteur de l'Anneau Unique, qu'elle avait ramené à Fondcombes en galopant, poursuivie par cinq Spectres de l'Anneau… Dans sa voix, je sentais son inquiétude pour Estel, ainsi que nous nommions Aragorn. Je ne montrai pas ma peur pour ne pas exacerber celle d'Arwen, déjà trop forte à mon goût. Elendil, lui, demanda ce qu'il était advenu du Hobbit blessé, et notre sœur répondit que notre père s'occupait de lui. Rassurés sur le point du Porteur de l'Unique, nous allâmes dans le jardin, non loin, et nous assîmes, en silence. Car si nous étions là physiquement, nos esprits allaient au-delà du fleuve, à la rencontre d'Aragorn… Ellerina, rentrée de patrouille, nous rejoignit, et serra sans un mot l'Etoile du Soir dans ses bras. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Aragorn, celui-ci venant de l'Ouest… Et les yeux de ma grande sœur étaient pleins de larmes. Alors je ne pus le supporter plus longtemps et me dirigeai vers la clairière où étaient les chevaux, suivie d'Elendil. Nous n'avions pas réellement besoin de parler pour nous comprendre… Et loyal et protecteur comme l'était mon ami, mon frère adoptif, il ne supporterait jamais de voir sa sœur pleurer… Nous partîmes au galop, dans la direction indiquée par Arwen. Au bout de plusieurs heures, nous arrivâmes enfin en face d'un petit groupe, composé de trois Hobbits… Mais nulle trace d'Estel. Inquiète pour l'homme qui avait partagé une partie de mon enfance, mon petit frère, je demandai aux Semi-Hommes :

« Sauriez-vous où se trouve… »

Mais avant que je n'aie pu finir ma phrase, je vis une épée filer vers ma tête, et la dague d'Elendil la bloquer de justesse. Je me retournai, sortant également ma dague, mais ce n'était pas un danger… Aragorn rangea son épée et s'inclina légèrement, s'excusant de son attaque impromptue. Alors, je courus vers lui et le serrai contre moi. Il me rendit doucement mon étreinte tandis que je murmurai, pleurant de soulagement :

« Par tous les Valars, Estel… J'ai eu si peur… Imagine l'état d'Arwen… Avec Ellerina qui revient portant la merveilleuse nouvelle d'une bande d'orcs et Arwen qui n'est poursuivie que par cinq des Neuf… »

« Je vais bien, petite sœur. Ca va, je t'assure. »

J'examinai mon frère adoptif d'un œil critique, et finalement, comme il ne semblait pas blessé, je lui tendis la bride d'un de nos chevaux, qu'il saisit en souriant, flattant doucement son encolure. Je n'avais pas choisi cet étalon au hasard : il s'agissait de son cheval, cadeau d'Elendil et moi-même…

« Petit frère, n'oublie jamais, tout Rôdeur que tu es, n'oublie jamais où se trouve ta maison… »

Il me sourit, hissa Sam sur Aldaron et monta derrière lui. Je tendis la main à un autre Semi-Homme, le plus souriant des trois, Pippin, et le hissai sur Isil, et finalement, Elendil fit monter Merry avec lui sur Anar. Aragorn prit enfin le poney par la bride, et Elendil en tête, nous rentrâmes à la Vallée Cachée d'Imladris.

Cela nous prit bien plusieurs heures, et le soleil prenait des teintes orangées et rosées sur l'horizon quand nous arrivâmes. Les Semi-Hommes furent accueillis par Bilbo, et partirent avec lui, tandis qu'Aragorn, Elendil et moi ramenions les chevaux à la clairière. Sur le chemin du retour, nous vîmes Arwen courir vers Estel, les larmes aux yeux et sa robe blanche flottant derrière elle… Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et, souriante, je passai mon chemin, accompagné de mon frère, croisant en chemin Ellerina, qui courut vers Estel, heureuse et soulagée. Rendue à la Maison, je pris congé d'Elendil, pris une douche, et me dirigeai vers les Maisons de Guérison, où devait se trouver mon père, le Seigneur Elrond. Alors j'y allai, et il était bien là. Attentif, veillant sur le Hobbit. Mais ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme écrasées par un trop grand poids, et il tombait de fatigue. Car si Ellerina et moi, elfes pure souche de notre état, n'avions pas réellement besoin de sommeil, tout comme Arwen, les jumeaux et Elendil, qui n'avaient que peu de sang humain, Ada était un Semi-Elfe et il ressentait ce besoin… Je m'approchai lentement et, ma robe bleu cristal flottant doucement dans mon sillage, je posai une main douce, fraîche et apaisante sur son épaule, murmurant d'une voix calme, lente et douce :

« _Ada_ , tu dois te reposer… »

« Je ne peux quitter mon poste maintenant, ma fille… »

« _Ada_ , tu tombes de fatigue… Prends un peu de repos, je veillerai. Il n'est pas bon de travailler du lever d' _Anar_ au coucher d' _Isil_ … Epuisé, tu n'es d'aucune utilité… »

« Non, je ne peux partir maintenant… »

« Cette fois, _Ada_ , je ne m'exprime pas comme étant ta fille, mais comme guérisseuse. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te reposer. »

« Laurelin… »

« Je veillerai sur lui, _Ada_. Aies confiance. Après tout, ne m'as-tu pas formée toi-même ? »

« Si… Tu as raison, je suis épuisé. Les blessures de Morgul datent d'un autre Âge, et demandent beaucoup d'énergie… »

« Je sais, père. Rien que l'influence des Ombres est très forte, alors je conçois que les blessures de Morgul consument beaucoup d'énergie… »

Alors, il s'approcha de moi et me serra doucement dans ses bras, avec tendresse. Je profitai de cette étreinte, car elles étaient rares et très précieuses à mes yeux… Je la lui rendis, et nous restâmes un petit moment comme cela, en silence. Puis je reculai et murmurai avec un petit sourire :

« Bonne nuit… »

« Réveille-moi en cas de besoin… Et, Laurelin ? Evite de soigner trop souvent Arwen de cette façon. Ta lumière non plus n'est pas infinie… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Ada… Je vais bien. »

Il m'embrassa avec douceur sur le front, et sortit de la pièce, d'un pas lent. Je vérifiai qu'il allait bien se reposer dans sa chambre de la Maison de Guérison, et non travailler encore, puis revins m'asseoir près du Hobbit, attentive, patiente et douce…

Les heures passaient, petit à petit, quand soudain, un éclair de douleur passa sur les traits du Semi-Homme, puis un autre… Je me levai avec précaution, et allai vérifier sa plaie, y appliquant une nouvelle dose de baume à l'athélas, avant de le recoucher. Puis, assise sur le lit, près de lui, je me mis à fredonner, lentement, une ancienne berceuse, parmi les derniers souvenirs de ma famille biologique, celle que ma mère me chantait, le soir, pour faire fuir les cauchemars…

Petit à petit, le Porteur de l'Anneau s'apaisa, et les dernières notes de la chanson s'éteignirent dans la nuit. Je retournai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et, lentement, sortis de mon petit sac un petit camé, orné d'une photo de ma famille : Ellerina, ma sœur aînée, Legolas, mon grand frère, tous deux enfants, ainsi que moi, mon père, Thranduil, roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire, et ma mère, Yavana. On ne pouvait distinguer le reste de l'image, trop abîmée, mais une petite silhouette floue s'estompait, ainsi que deux autres, et on voyait, sur l'image, que ma mère attendait un enfant… Mais depuis longtemps je n'avais pas revu mon père. Depuis la mort de ma mère à Dol Guldur, avec nombre d'autres elfes… Et l'incendie qui avait ravagé la Forêt Noire, avant que les aragnes géantes n'envahissent la forêt… Depuis ce jour, je n'avais aucun souvenir de mes frères et sœurs, sinon Legolas et Ellerina, avec qui je m'étais réfugiée à Fondcombes. Mais je me rappelais ce jour, où, après un voyage dans notre Royaume, Legolas nous avait appris leur disparition… A cette pensée, je fondis en larmes, pleurant longuement ma mère et mes frères et sœurs, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, peu avant que les premiers rayons de l'aube ne percent derrière la montagne…

 _LEXIQUE :_

Hannon le : Merci

Ada : Père

Anar : Soleil

Isil : Lune


	2. Chapter 2

Quand, le lendemain, Elendil vint me secouer, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Je fus évidemment furieuse contre moi-même… Mais Elendil, venu peu après l'aube, avait pris le parti de veiller sur le Semi-Homme et de me réveiller en cas de besoin… Besoin qui ne s'était nullement fait sentir. Alors nous continuâmes à discuter en elfique, à mi-voix. D'Imladris, et de tous nos projets, ainsi que de nos préoccupations quant à l'Anneau… Finalement, le Seigneur Elrond entra dans la pièce, et simultanément, nous allâmes tous deux le serrer dans nos bras. Puis il s'intéressa au Semi-Homme, vérifia minutieusement sa blessure et décréta que son état s'améliorait. Nous allâmes alors prendre le petit déjeuner : pain beurré, fromages, pommes et autres fruits, ainsi que du poisson et des oeufs, exceptionnellement, pour les Semi-Hommes. Je mangeais avec appétit, tout comme Ellerina et Elendil, et quand nous eûmes terminé le repas, il déclara :

« Il faudrait envoyer des messagers aux autres peuples… Un Conseil doit avoir lieu, afin de décider du sort de l'Unique… »

Je me désignai pour partir à Vertbois, et Elendil m'y accompagna, notre père n'acceptant pas de me laisser partir seule. Puis nous partîmes, avec Ellerina et d'autres messagers de notre père, vers l'extérieur, et pour moi, le Royaume Sylvestre…

Un voyage long, à cheval, voilà ce dont je garde le souvenir. Un voyage agréable aussi. Parfois, pour nous reposer sans nous arrêter, nous montions tous deux sur un seul des deux chevaux, et l'un de nous s'endormait ainsi, bercé par le galop, blotti dans les bras de l'autre, qui galopait, enserrant le corps de l'autre de ses bras, tenant en main la bride de l'autre équidé. Un frère et une sœur… Un voyage instructif, car nous découvrions la Terre du Milieu autrement que sur nos cartes et dans nos livres… Un voyage plein de joie et de bonne humeur, de discussions et de rires. Un voyage comme j'en ai rarement vu. Un voyage qui, si celui pour l'Anneau était enfer, n'était que paradis. Un voyage qui me parut trop court, déception vite oubliée quand nous pénétrâmes dans la citadelle sylvestre.

Des arbres partout, luxuriants, aux couleurs vertes lumineuses et tendres. De nombreux fruits de toutes couleurs aux branches des arbres, et une architecture stylisée, à l'évidence toute récente. Nous entrâmes côte à côte dans la ville, nos chevaux, une jument gris perle très pâle et un étalon alezan, marchant au pas, flanc contre flanc. Mis à part un ou deux monstres, nous n'avions fait aucune mauvaise rencontre, et nous les avions, à deux, chassés sans trop de peine. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au palais et je m'inclinai devant Thranduil, roi des Elfes Sylvestres, Seigneur de Vertbois et… Mon père. Après une révérence, et un salut courtois d'Elendil, nous apportâmes au roi les nouvelles, et il appela Legolas, qui, représenterait, ainsi que trois autres elfes, le royaume. Mon frère ne broncha pas, me saluant poliment, ainsi qu'Elendil, souriant d'un sourire accueillant, ne montrant pas qu'il me connaissait très bien… Nous réglâmes alors les derniers détails et nous apprêtâmes à prendre congé, quand Thranduil me saisit par le poignet, avant de demander, troublé :

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés, jeune elfe ? »

Elendil, à mes côtés, se raidit imperceptiblement. Legolas de même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais je mentis effrontément, très crédible, maîtrisant ma voix avec peine :

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu cet honneur, sire. Je suis la fille du Seigneur Elrond et n'avais jamais quitté Imladris auparavant… »

Mais en réalité, je ressemblais beaucoup à ma mère, Yavana. La même peau dorée par le soleil, les mêmes cheveux bruns soyeux, les mêmes yeux chocolat en amande… Mais Thranduil, bien que peu convaincu, murmura :

« Si vous le dites… Votre nom ? »

« Morwën, majesté. »

Et un mensonge de plus… Morwën était le prénom de ma meilleure amie, non le mien… Nous prîmes enfin congé et quittâmes la cité à grande allure, ne regagnant la Vallée Cachée que deux jours plus tard, après cinq jours de chevauchée, pour moi et Elendil. Là, nous eûmes le plaisir d'apprendre que le Semi-Homme étant réveillé et à peu près rétabli, le Conseil pourrait avoir lieu dans l'après-midi. Ellerina et les autres délégations arrivèrent peu après, accompagnées des Hommes du Gondor, et des Nains. J'eus également le plaisir de retrouver un de mes mentors, Mithrandir, et finalement, fus invitée au Conseil, ainsi qu'Arwen, Ellerina et Elendil, décision que le Seigneur Elrond, par la suite, regretterait amèrement…

Nous nous séparâmes donc, et allâmes nous baigner, nous habiller et nous sustenter… Puis, vêtue de frais, je me promenai d'un pas lent dans la cité, jusqu'à la Salle du Conseil. Les elfes de Vertbois étaient déjà présents, et je serrai encore une fois Legolas dans mes bras, avant de rejondre ma place, en retrait du Seigneur Elrond, à sa droite, près d'Elendil. Puis le Semi-Homme arriva, accompagné de Mithrandir, et les Hommes du Gondor s'installèrent. Alors le Conseil commença.

« Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un Anneau pour les trouver. Un Anneau pour les amener tous, et dans les ténèbres les lier, au pays du Mordor où s'étendent les ombres… »

Tandis que le seigneur Elrond prononçajt l'inscription de l'Anneau, je frissonnai. Heureusement, nul ne s'en aperçut, sinon ma sœur, qui de sa place à gauche du Seigneur Elrond, me sourit en signe d'encouragement… Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'en très peu de temps, la situation avait dégénéré. J'entendis Boromir proposer d'utiliser l'Anneau contre Sauron, puis Aragorn lui répondre que nul en ce Conseil ne pouvait maîtriser le pouvoir de l'Unique… Et Boromir rétorquer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un… Rôdeur sait de ces choses-là ? »

Alors, je vis la colère crisper les traits de Legolas, Arwen, Ellerina et Elendil, mais je fus la plus rapide, et me levant d'un bond, je fis d'un ton tranchant :

« Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance ! »

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, et il n'en a pas besoin ! Quand à votre présence à ce Conseil, je la réprouve, femme ! »

Le mot avait cette consonance si péjorative, avec lui… Je repris, d'un ton calme et froid :

« Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de décider. Ni de la présence ou non d'Aragorn sur le trône du Gondor, ni de ma participation à ce Conseil… »

« _Havo dad_ , Laurelin… » fit calmement Estel. Et j'obéis, sous le sourire goguenard de Boromir, gardant les yeux fixés dans les siens. La tension était palpable au Conseil… Puis le Seigneur Elrond ajouta :

« L'Anneau doit être détruit. »

« Alors détruisons-le ! » lança un nain, qui se leva alors, abattant sa hache sur l'Anneau. Celle-ci vola en éclats, sous les sourires moqueurs des autres elfes. Moi, je trouvais qu'il était courageux de tenter cela, car nul n'aurait pu dire ce qui lui serait arrivé…

« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession… Il fut forgé par Sauron dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, et il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. »

Boromir alors ajouta ses paroles démoralisantes concernant le Mordor, mais Legolas se leva :

« N'avez-vous pas entendu le Seigneur Elrond ? L'Anneau doit être détruit ! »

« Je préfère mourir que voir cet Anneau entre les mains d'un elfe ! » rugit Gimli.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un certain nombre de mots en langue des Hommes que je ne reporterai pas ici de peur qu'ils choquent nos lecteurs, tandis que Nains et Elfes se levaient, calomniant et insultant de plus en plus. Alors le Semi-Homme, Frodon, se leva, et, l'air effaré par cette bataille, lança :

« Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor… »

Tous s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, surpris de tant de courage du Semi-Homme, tandis que Gandalf, le visage fermé, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, gardait les yeux fermés. Je ne pus m'empêcher de craindre pour ce petit Homme, qui ne savait rien du monde extérieur et des batailles… De plus, il n'était pas encore complètement rétabli…

« Bien que… Je ne connaisse pas le moyen… » finit Frodon… J'eus de la peine pour lui. Il réalisait tout juste l'ampleur de la tâche qui désormais serait sienne…

« Et je vous aiderai à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, tant que vous aurez à le porter… » fit Gandalf alors, souriant avec difficulté au jeune Hobbit.

Alors Estel, héritier d'Isildur et du trône du Gondor, Grands-Pas, Aragorn, se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant le jeune Semi-Homme et prit ses mains dans les siennes, fixant ses prunelles dans celles du Hobbit :

« Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai… Mon épée est vôtre. »

« Et mon arc est vôtre ! » ajouta mon frère.

Je fermai les yeux, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Mon frère partait… Legolas… Non… A côté de moi, Ellerina et Arwen restaient là, figées, craignant pour nos deux amis, frères, compagnons de toujours… Une larme roulait sur la joue d'Arwen, qu'elle essuya rageusement. Ellerina, elle, était plongée dans un apparent mutisme, mais dans ma tête résonnait son cri mental de désespoir… Je coupai vite le lien, submergée par cette souffrance, prête à sombrer…

« Et ma hache ! » conclut Gimli.

Cette phrase me ramena à la réalité, et je n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de me lever, Ellerina, Elendil et Arwen faisant de même dans une synchronisation parfaite. Alors d'un même mouvement, nous allâmes nous poster devant le Semi-Homme. Agissant la première, Ellerina murmura :

« Et un deuxième arc se joindra à vous, ainsi que la Nature… »

Autour d'eux, quelques volutes de lierre et de vigne sortirent du sol, et le soleil sembla briller davantage… Puis ce fut le tour d'Elendil. Je dus réprimer un cri de protestation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, c'était trop risqué !

« Ma lame est vôtre, Frodon Sacquet… Et si je dois mourir pour vous protéger, je le ferai. »

Je lui enjoignis silencieusement de se taire, et tandis qu'il se postait près de Legolas et d'Ellerina, posai un genou au sol, avant de prendre ses mains dans les miennes. Enfin, je murmurai d'une voix douce :

« Vous êtes petit, Frodon Sacquet, mais vous êtes courageux… »

« J'aj peur, je suis terrifié, pas courageux… »

« Le courage n'est pas de ne jamais avoir peur… Il s'agit d'affronter nos peurs pour ceux que nous aimons… Jeune Semi-Homme, sachez que peu importe l'endroit, ou le temps, nous serons tous là… »

Je posai ma main sur son cœur, puis indiquait les différentes personnes à ses côtés. Enfin, je finis :

« Mes dagues sont vôtres. Et si pour vous protéger je dois mourir, alors je le ferai… »

Et Arwen fnit, tandis que j'allai me poster entre mes frères avec Ellerina :

« La lumière de l'Etoile du Soir vous accompagnera toujours, Frodon Sacquet, quelque soit l'épreuve… Alors ne désespérez pas… Car l'Espoir est la dernière chose qui s'éteint dans le cœur des Hommes… »

Et elle se posta près d'Aragorn. Le Seigneur Elrond nous fixa tour à tour, et je vis que ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Il voyait partir deux de ses enfants, et trois autres qu'il avait élevés comme tels, en comptant Estel… Puis Boromir se joignit à la Compagnie, ainsi que Sam, Merry et Pippin, les Hobbits. Finalement, mon père adoptif déclara, maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix :

Treize compagnons… Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau… »

Puis le Conseil prit fin, et chacun s'éloigna de son côté. La plupart allèrent se préparer et j'allais les rejoindre, quand je vis le Seigneur Elrond s'éloigner rapidement par les chemins cachés. Je décidai alors de le suivre et vis que ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet de ses sanglots… Je m'approchai alors et le pris dans mes bras, en silence, des larmes silencieuses coulant également sur mes joues.

« Ne partez pas… Cette quête n'est pas la vôtre… » supplia-t-il, en parlant d'Elendil, Arwen, Ellerina et moi. Les larmes dans sa voix et ses pleurs qui trempaient mes cheveux faillirent me faire craquer, mais je murmurai :

« Ada, cette quête est aussi la nôtre… Nous reviendrons tous. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien. »

Mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point la vie me détromperait cruellement, sur ce dernier point… Il me serra alors contre lui, les yeux pleins de larmes, et je lui rendis avec force son étreinte… Puis j'allai me préparer et revins pour le Départ… Là, notre père nous enlaça une dernière fois, serrant son fils dans ses bras, et il murmura à chacun de nous, après nous avoir relâchéss :

« Revenez-moi tous… »

Alors une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue, tandis qu'Arwen, serrée contre Estel, fondait en larmes et cachait sa tête dans son épaule… Elendil tremblait un peu, et Ellerina pleurait également en silence, mais nous essuyâmes nos larmes d'un air rageur et je murmurai en retour, déterminée :

« Nous reviendrons tous ! Je le promets ! »

 _LEXIQUE :_

Havo dad : Assieds-toi/ Asseyez-vous


	3. Chapter 3

Nous galopons. Trois jours maintenant. Nous suivons Gandalf, qui de nous tous, est celui qui connaît le mieux cette Terre. Je reste au niveau d'Ellerina, Elendil et Arwen, et nous passons de longs moments à discuter. De nous, de cette Terre, du Choix qu'il va nous falloir faire : partir pour Valinor, ou rester en Terre du Milieu… Et la nuit, nous mettons en place, avec Legolas et Aragorn également, le système qui nous permet, à tour de rôle, de nous reposer. Toujours les mêmes duos, généralement. Aragorn et Arwen, mais qui ne s'en doutait pas, Ellerina et Legolas, notre frère, et enfin, Elendil et moi. Gimli se mêle également souvent à nos conversations, et nous parle de son Royaume, sous la Montagne… J'apprends beaucoup de choses sur son peuple, et leurs travaux. Les mines d'or, d'argent et de pierres précieuses, les grandes salles, l'entraide des nains… Boromir, lui, reste dans son coin, ne parlant que peu, et, avec moi, seulement par monosyllabes, mots acerbes et insinuations perfides… Les Semi-Hommes se côtoient tous, parfois nous rejoignent, surtout Merry et Pippin, et Gandalf à l'avant reste seul.

Et, à l'aube du quatrième jour, il s'arrête, et nous pouvons, près d'un monticule de pierres dans une grande prairie, prendre un peu de repos. Alors, Boromir tente d'apprendre aux Hobbits à se défendre. J'observe Merry et Pippin en souriant. Ils sont attachants… Mais je regrette que Boromir, si agréable et sincère avec la plupart, soit si vil avec moi et si mesquin avec Aragorn… Je jette un coup d'œil alentour, pour surveiller le reste de la Communauté : Sam prépare à manger, en compagnie d'Ellerina, Aragorn observe la leçon d'escrime en riant et Elendil parle avec Gimli. Gandalf et Frodon, tous deux dans leur coin, semblent soucieux. Soudain, alors que les deux Semi-Hommes se jettent sur Boromir en riant, je vois un nuage, au loin. Legolas et Elendil l'ont également remarqué. Ellerina, qui lève à ce moment la tête, l'aperçoit. Et Aragorn, averti par Arwen, également. Alors, Gimli déclare d'un ton bourru :

« Juste un petit nuage… »

« Qui avance vite, et contre le vent. » murmure Elendil.

« Des Crébains du pays de Dain ! » hurle Legolas en signe d'alarme.

Alors, tout s'accélère. Ellerina éteint vite le feu, attrape Sam et se cache sous les pierres. Aragorn et Frodon, ainsi qu'Arwen, de même. Boromir prend Merry, et Legolas s'occupe de Pippin. Gimli est caché, Gandalf camouflé. Alors j'attrape le bras d'Elendil et nous nous jetons dans la pénombre du monticule de cailloux. Juste à temps, car les oiseaux, espions de Saroumane, passent à cet instant…

Nous attendons un moment, puis quand ils s'éloignent au loin, Mithrandir nous déclare :

« Des espions de Saroumane… »

Encore, toujours lui. Déjà avant qu'il ne trahisse, il y a soixante ans, quand il est venu ainsi que Galadriel à Imladris pour réunir le Conseil Blanc afin de parler à Gandalf, qui passait là avec la Communauté de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne dans le but de faire traduire par mon père adoptif une carte, je ne l'appréciais pas. Je l'ai toujours trouvé prétentieux, peu à l'écoute du monde qui l'entourait. Il m'énervait. Mais là, il me donnait des envies de meurtre.

« Je vais me le faire celui-là ! »

Et Gandalf d'ajouter :

« Le passage par le sud est surveillé. »

Je dus retenir une réplique brûlante de sarcasme, évitant de lui cracher : « Non, vous avez trouvé cela tout seul ? Apprenez-moi donc, maître ! ». Mais la suite me fit bondir :

« Nous passerons par le Col de Caradhras ! »

« Gandalf, les Semi-Hommes mourront de froid ! »

Gimli alors proposa de passer par les mines de la Moria, royaume de son cousin. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me rapprochai d'Elendil, et murmurai quelques mots à son oreille. L'air préoccupé, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif et je fus très inquiète. Dans les deux cas, il y aurait des difficultés… Alors, Gandalf lança :

« Non, maître Gimli, je n'emploierai ce passage que si je n'ai pas d'autre solution ! »

Alors il se remit en route, vers la montagne, un peu plus loin. Gimli boudait. Je m'inquiétais. Elendil réfléchissait. Et les Semi-Hommes marchaient, sans se plaindre… J'admirais leur courage. Nous marchions également, pour ne pas épuiser les chevaux, mais je ne pus les laisser plus longtemps lutter, quand nous entamâmes l'escalade de la montagne. Etant elfes, nous ne nous enfoncions pas dans la neige, mais les petits Hommes en avaient jusqu'à la taille… La tempête faisait rage, et une voix mauvaise tonitruait dans la montagne. J'avais perché Merry et Pippin sur mon cheval, Sam et Frodon étaient près d'Aragorn, et nous veillons sur eux, quand je compris. La voix danss l'air, celle de Saroumane. Qui tentait de déclencher une avalanche… Je n'eus que le temps d'enrouler les rênes autour de mon bras, de dire aux Semi-Hommes de s'accrocher, tout comme Elendil et Ellerina, à mes côtés, et de me jeter vers la paroi, le plus loin possible du vide, quand une épaisse couche de neige nous frappa de plein fouet. Alors tout devint noir.

Je n'émergeai que quelques minutes plus tard, le visage froid, et fouillai du regard les alentours, l'air inquiet. Personne. Alors, j'aidai ma jument à se relever, entraînant dans le mouvement les deux Semi-Hommes, tandis qu'Ellerina et Elendil refaisaient surface à leur tour. Legolas sauta d'un bond souple hors de la Neige, et une lueur sous l'épaisse couverture blanche nous fit remarquer Gandalf. Un Gimli à moitié transformé en glaçon fut tiré de la neige par mon frère, et j'aperçus Frodon et Sam non loin. Frodon maintenait avec soin l'Anneau contre lui, ne voulant pas perdre le Destin de notre Âge. Et je le comprenais. Mais en faisant une addition, ajoutant Boromir qui venait de réapparaître, je me rendis compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un. Oh non, pas ça… J'avais promis que nous rentrerions tous… Je me précipitai vers la falaise, ainsi qu'Aragorn et Elendil, qui en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Là, suspendue au-dessus de l'abîme sur une mince saillie rocheuse, Arwen gisait évanouie. Alors, sans nous consulter, nous fîmes une échelle : Aragorn en haut, tenant Elendil, qui m'assurait moi. Je pris délicatement ma grande sœur dans mes bras, et ils me remontèrent. Awen commençait alors à remuer, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle n'était pas tombée sur la corniche, ou si la neige n'avait pas amorti le choc… Une fois de plus, je maudis Saroumane.

« Cet Istar va payer pour tout le mal qu'il a déjà fait, je le jure ! »

Puis Elendil affirma à voix haute ce que nous pensions tous, même si certains, comme Elendil ou moi, ayant fait des recherches à Imladris sur le Monde. Et ce passage était de ceux qui nous avaient marqués. Mais Gandalf s'obstina :

« Non, il faut continuer ! »

Alors, j'explosai, envoyant tous les Istari à Morgoth parr la route la plus rapide, et criai à Gandalf :

« Mithrandir, à la fin, que cherchez-vous ? Que nous nous tuions ? Parcce que si tel est le cas, vous êtes en bonne voie pour réussir ! La chance qu'a eue Arwen ne se reproduira pas ! Cette fois, j'approuve Gimli, passons par la Moria ! »

Alors le magicien me regarda, et nous continuâmes mentalement cette conversation. Moins les Semi-Hommes en sauraient sur le Balrog, mieux la Communauté se porterait.

 _Laurelin, tu sais ce que cache cette Mine…_

 _Oui, je le sais. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Gandalf, aucun des deux choix n'est enviable… Mais si nous passons par le Col, alors les Hobbits n'y survivront pas. Regardez-les…_

Finalementt, Mithrandir demanda l'avis du Porteur de l'Anneau et nous redescendîmes, vers les Mines de la Moria. Aragorn, sous le choc, serrait toujours l'Etoile du Soir contre lui, et sérieusement ébranlée, je m'étais rapprochée d'Elendil. Je tremblais. Non pas de froid, bien sur, mais de peur…. Finalement, mon ami me serra contre lui, je souris nerveusement et me calmai, peu à peu. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant les Portes de La Moria, et là, il nous fallut relâcher les chevaux…. Je murmurai quelques mots à l'oreille de ma monture, ma compagne de toujours, ma Lune, et l'envoyai vers la Lorien. De là, je pourrais facilement l'appeler. Elendil, Aragorn et Ellerina firent de même, ainsi que Legolas. Le poney de Sam les suivit, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, devant la porte du Royaume de la Moria. Porte close. Et, tandis que j'observais l'énigme en elfique qui ornait le linteau, j'entendis des cailloux tomber dans l'eau…

« Dites ami, et entrez… »

Mais au même moment, la surface de l'eau se rida. Lançant un regard furieux aux deux Semi-Hommes, je sortis mon arc, encochai une flèche, et tandis que le monstre émergeait :

« Si jamais on s'en sort, je vous jure que je vous tue ! »


	4. Chapter 4

_Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, devant la porte du Royaume de la Moria. Porte close. Et, tandis que j'observais l'énigme en elfique qui ornait le linteau, j'entendis des cailloux tomber dans l'eau…_

 _« Dites ami, et entrez… »_

 _Mais au même moment, la surface de l'eau se rida. Lançant un regard furieux aux deux Semi-Hommes, je sortis mon arc, encochai une flèche, et tandis que le monstre émergeait :_

 _« Si jamais on s'en sort, je vous jure que je vous tue ! »_

La bête qui émergea alors semblait être une énorme pieuvre. Je commençai à décocher mes traits, Ellerina, Legolas et Elendil tirant à mes côtés. Je nous félicitai d'avoir fait partir les chevaux, le dernier, celui d'Arwen, disparaissant d'ailleurs au loin, caché même à la vue des elfes de notre Compagnie. Tout en tirant, je réfléchissais à l'énigme. « Dites ami, et entrez… » Flèche. « Entrez… » Une nouvelle plume près de ma joue. La tension de la corde sur mes doigts… « Dites ami… » Un nouveau trait disparut dans la chair de la bête, de moins en moins visible de par l'obscurité. « Ami… » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Dites ami… » Mais bien sûr ! Je courus alors près de la porte et murmure : « Mellon… ». Aussitôt, la porte de pierre tourna sur ses gongs, et j'appelai les autres.

« Vite, dans la Mine ! »

Je revins les aider, tandis que nous reculions vers l'entrée, mais soudain, alors qu'il ne restait que Frodon et moi à l'extérieur, celui-ci fut attrapé par la cheville et emmené vers la créature ! Je lançai un cri d'alerte, sortis mes dagues et me précipitai, criblant de coups de poignard le tentacule. Elendil vint m'aider, tandis qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Ellerina repoussaient le monstre avec l'aide de Boromir. Enfin, nous nous réfugiâmes tous dans la Mine, mais la bête fit s'effondrer l'entrée. Coincés ! Alors, je sortis mon pendentif. Une très fine chaîne d'argent ciselé, qui supportait un cristal d'opale, quasi transparent. Celui-ci émettait de la lumière… Ellerina repêcha également le sien, une améthyste, projetant de nouvelles ombres sur les parois. Legolas, le bras tendu devant lui, son cristal blanc étincelant, rajouta un peu d'éclat à la scène sombre. Gandalf, lui, pointa son bâton, qui émit une lumière, vers le fond de la Mine, et nous avançâmes. Mithrandir nous ouvrait la route, puis Aragorn et Arwen de suivre. Les Hobbits, au milieu, étaient protégés d'un côté par Legolas et Elendil, que je voyais discuter en me jetant de temps à autre un regard, et de l'autre par ma sœur Ellerina, ainsi que par moi-même. Gimli et Boromir fermaient alors la marche. Mais au fil des couloirs, nous faisions de macabres découvertes… Et Ellerina lâcha alors à voix basse et triste :

« Ce n'est pas une Mine… »

Le Nain, qui vantait déjà l'hospitalité de son cousin, s'arrêta brusquement. Je me mordis la lèvre. Mauvaise habitude, mais qu'y voulez-vous… Je murmurai alors :

« C'est un tombeau… »

En effet, partout, des corps jonchaient le sol. Des nains, des orcs. Et au lieu d'un bon accueil, seulement la tristesse, et le deuil… Je baissai la tête. Arwen murmura quelque chose à Aragorn, les yeux brillants de tristesse. Gimli, le visage figé, regarda autour de lui… Boromir gardait le silence. Les Hobbits, les yeux écarquillés, n'ayant jamais vu de morts de bataille auparavant, sous le choc, étaient pour une fois muets… Et mes frères, le visage impassible, avaient de la peine dans les yeux. Quant à Ellerina, sa main, crispée dans la mienne, me serrait si fort que des fourmis apparaissaient au bout de mes doigts…

Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, à peu près, au loin, nous aperçumes une salle, qui au centre, comportait un cercueil de marbre… Je vis Gimli se précipiter vers ce caveau et tomber à genoux au pied du monument funéraire. Nous le rejoignîmes, et Elendil lut :

« Ci-gi Balin, Seigneur de la Moria… »

Gimli sanglota un peu plus encore, et je posai délicatement ma main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Je murmurai doucement une bénédiction elfique, et baissai doucement la tête. Puis j'attrapai la main d'Ellerina, et celle d'Elendil, et les serrai, fort. Je tenais tellement à eux…. Nous étions un trio, tous ensemble, là était notre place… Et si je les perdais, je ne saurais continuer. Ils étaient tout pour moi… J'écoutais Mithrandir lire le Livre des nains de la Moria, où étaient consignés leurs derniers moments, en frissonnant.

 _Les Tambours viennent des profondeurs. Ils arrivent. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir…_

Soudain, une énorme cacophonie de pierre et de métal en chute libre résonna dans la pièce, brisant le moment de recueillement. Je jetai un regard derrière moi, et soupirai. Pippin, toujours lui, qui avait réussi à faire tomber un squelette en armure avec un poids de pierre dans un puits… Gandalf, furieux, marmonna :

« Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! »

Mais il y avait plus important… Mon ouïe elfique révélait le résonnement des tambours sous nos pieds, une petite vibration dans le sol. J'avertis vite la Communauté, puis sortis mon arc, tandis qu'Aragorn et Boromir bloquaient la porte… Et finalement, des pas firent trembler le sol…

« Ils ont un troll des cavernes ! » murmura Aragorn, tandis que nous encochions tous une flèche.

Les plumes me chatouillaient la joue, la corde exerçant sa pression familière sur le bout de mes doigts. Je me concentrai sur la porte, qui s'ébranla alors sous les coups de massue du troll. Et aussitôt une brèche créée, cinq flèches furent tirées à travers le mince interstice laissé par les éclats de bois… On entendit un bruit de heurt, un gargouillis sanglant, puis le silence. Et un nouveau coup du troll, une nouvelle flèche, une autre brèche. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, la porte cède et livre passage à nos ennemis. Alors, inconsciemment, notre cercle se resserra encore un peu. Je sortis mes dagues, tout comme mes amis, effleurant leurs lames des miennes dans un son métallique. Je ne montrais pas ma peur, mais je la ressentais bel et bien… La peur pour mon frère, mes sœurs, mon meilleur ami, et frère à la fois, mes amis… Et soudain, les orcs se précipitèrent vers nous. J'évitai un coup, tournai, esquivait, frappai, tranchai, sans réfléchir, suivant mon instinct. Dans les combats, je ne voyais plus rien, sinon mon ennemi. Ma survie. Et le temps passa. Une minute, deux, trois… Dix… Puis, après une parade, je me retrouvai dos à dos avec Ellerina. Je connaissais ses mouvements aussi bien que les miens, et nous nous comprenions sans parler, alors nous continuâmes en duo, protégeant chacune les arrières de l'autre. Soudain, une lame fila droit vers mon cœur. Je pus esquiver, mais l'acier ouvrit une longue esfilade sur mon bras gauche. Je plantai rageusement ma lame dans le corps de l'orc, puis la retirai, et le corps tomba à terre. Alors je vis Legolas s'élancer, et je compris sa manœuvre. Faisant de même depuis notre terrain un peu surélevé, je bondis lestement et grimpai sur le dos du troll. J'y arrivai en même temps que mon frère, nous eûmes un sourire de connivence, puis il encocha une flèche. Je fis de même, le regardai. Il hocha la tête, et nous tirâmes. Le troll tituba, et je m'appliquai à tenir mon équilibre, puis, tandis que le corps du géant basculait en avant, je pris la main de Legolas et nous sautâmes, tandis que les derniers ennemis tombaient au sol, morts. Mais à ce moment-là, je sentis brusquement ma tête tourner, et me serais effondrée si Elendil ne m'avait pas rattrapé…

 _Nous courrions dans la Mine, poursuivis. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi et vis un halo de feu, ainsi qu'une ombre… Le Balrog… Puis nous atteignîmes le pont de Barad-Dûr, et traversâmes tous, sauf Gandalf… Puis un éclat blanc, les flammes envahissant toute ma vision, et la chute d'un corps dans le vide, le pont brisé._

Je me relevai en sursaut, ne me stoppant pas assez vite pour éviter le visage d'Elendil au-dessus du mien, mais juste assez pour le ralentir… Mes lèvres atteignirent la commissure des siennes, et j'eus un moment de flottement avant de les ôter. Lui aussi. Je regardai à droite, à gauche… Non, personne n'avait vu, sauf Ellerina, qui étant ma confidente, le savait de toute façon déjà… Puis je vis Frodon se relever en titubant, et Elendil m'expliqua que le troll l'avait frappé de son épieu, heureusement bloqué par la chemise de mithril du Hobbit. Il m'apprit également que j'avais passé dix minutes inconsciente… Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et me demanda :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je lui souris, encore un peu secouée par ma vision, puis répondis :

« J'irai mieux quand nous serons tous sortis d'ici… »

Il opina. Comme tous les elfes, il n'aimait pas les espaces clos, et l'idée de cinq tonnes de pierre au-dessus de nos têtes ne l'emballait pas vraiment… Mais il demanda ensuite :

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Je ne voulais pas raconter ce que j'avais vu, alors je lui lançai avec tout l'humour que je pus rassembler, bien que mes yeux fussent toujours aussi sérieux :

« Spoilers… »

Puis je criai au groupe de courir, car d'autres ennemis pourraient arriver. Alors, moi en tête, nous courûmes vers le pont. Je n'étais jamais venue dans la Mine auparavant, mais la vision montrait le chemin à suivre… Bien sûr, le reste de la Communauté ne pouvait pas savoir cela, mais ils me suivirent quand même… Soudain, alors que nous étions à mi-chemin, j'entendis un grand bruit, et vis une lueur orangée de feu briller au bout d'un couloir derrière nous… Mon sang se glaça et je hurlai aux autres :

« Courez ! »

Evidemment, tout le monde suivit cette injonction très utile, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un sprint acharné, nous atteignîmes le pont. Je le traversai rapidement, évitant de regarder la lave en contrebas, bientôt rejointe par mes amis et mes Compagnons. Sauf un. Et mon cœur se serra quand je vis Gandalf faire face au Balrog, silhouette immobile, frêle, sur le pont, face à la créature… Tous s'étaient stoppés, horrifiés. Je pris Aragorn et Elendil à part, et leur murmurai :

« Continuez. Il faut continuer ! »

Ils ouvrirent la bouche, mais je posai un doigt sur les lèvres de chacun, eus un petit sourire et murmurai :

« Allez-y ! Vite ! »

Puis je courus rejoindre Mithrandir sur le pont. Je savais que c'était du suicide, mais j'étais responsable de ce qui arrivait… Gandalf me lança un bref regard et m'enjoignit de rejoindre les autres, mais je refusai aussitôt, et alors que la bête faisait claquer son fouet de feu e d'obscurité, je levai les bras en guise de protection, Gandalf brandissant son bâton. Sous l'effet de nos magies combinées, un dôme blanc se forma, bloquant efficacement l'attaque. Mais je savais que nous ne tiendrions pas longtemps… Le Balrog fit claquer à nouveau son fouet, encore et encore. Le bouclier faiblissait, et il s'évanouit finalement, s'évaporant dans l'air… Alors que la bête s'apprêtait à lancer un dernier coup, j'entendis Mithrandir crier :

« VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! »

Puis il abattit une dernière fois son bâton, et je vis les fissures du pont… Je le vis s'écrouler juste devant Mithrandir, et le Balrog de s'effacer dans l'obscurité… Alors Gandalf se retourna lentement, appuyé sur son bâton… Je me relevai lentement, et m'avançai vers lui, avec un fin sourire… Sourire qui se transforma vite en cri d'horreur quand je vis le fouet, qui, claquant une dernière fois, s'enroula autour de la cheville de mon mentor et l'attira vers le vide… Je me précipitai et l'attrapai par les poignets, couchée au-dessus de l'abîme, mon visage penché vers le gouffre…

« Pars… »

Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre… Comment pourrais-je lui tourner le dos, tandis qu'il restait suspendu au-dessus de l'abîme, accroché à la saillie rocheuse, par ma faute ? Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation, les yeux pleins de larmes… Puis je fus rejointe par Elendil, qui m'attrapa par le bras, et me tira en arrière, tandis que Gandalf restait accroché là… Juste quelques secondes, le temps de nous crier :

« Fuyez, pauvres fous ! »

Puis il bascula dans l'ombre. Elendil, le visage ravagé par la douleur, m'entraîna vers le groupe, tandis que retentissait le cri de Frodon, auquel je fis écho :

« NOOOON ! GANDALF ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Je n'eus pas le temps de ressasser ma tristesse, ma douleur et mes remords, car Aragorn relança le signal du départ, et Elendil m'entraîna par la main, loin du pont. Loin du gouffre… Je continuai à courir, rejoignant Aragorn, Legolas et Ellerina, toujours suivie de mon meilleur ami, et nous prîmes les ponts qui s'étendaient au-dessus du magma en fusion…Mais ceux-ci commençaient à s'effondrer… Un tronçon d'escalier se détacha, et je dus sauter, ainsi qu'Ellerina, pour parvenir de l'autre côté. Mais tous les autres étaient séparés de nous par deux mètres de lave… Ils lancèrent un Semi-Homme, puis un autre, et deux autres encore. Legolas sauta, et nous les réceptionnâmes tous… Gimli faillit tomber en arrière, et Legolas le rattrapa par la barbe, ce qui fit râler le nain, mais enfin, il passa. Restaient Aragorrn, Elendil et Arwen. Mon ami sauta, et je vis tout de suite que son saut était un peu trop court… Je bondis vers l'avant, le serrai dans mes bras et nous fit basculer sur la roche. Il se retrouva au-dessus de moi, et l'espace d'un instant, nous sourîmes tous deux. Puis je murmurai :

« Tu m'écrases… »

Alors il se releva d'un bond, et me tendit la main. Je la saisis, et il me releva. Enfin, Arwen et Estel se prirent les mains et sautèrent au-dessus de la lave… Nous les reçûmes et repartîmes, en silence. Et ce moment de joie simple, passager, s'effaça, tandis que les larmes à nouveau coulaient, sur mes joues comme sur celles des autres… Mais nous continuâmes. Et finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure d'obstacles, nous pûmes regagner le Monde d'en Haut… Jamais je n'avais été si heureuse de voir des arbres, le ciel d'un bleu de myosotis, et la prairie gorgée de soleil… Nous nous assîmes tous, sur un tas de pierres, et là, je laissai libre cours à ma tristesse. Secouée par les sanglots, je me mis à trembler, les larmes ruisselant sur mes joues, ma bouche ouverte sur un cri muet… Puis ma sœur s'assit près de moi et, sans un mot, me serra dans ses bras… Elendil arriva ensuite et se joignit au câlin, ainsi qu'Arwen, Legolas et Aragorn… Les Semi-Hommes étaient également fondus en une étreinte… Boromir, lui, avait choisi la solitude et s'était un peu éloigné. Puis, peu à peu, mes frères et sœurs se levèrent. Seul Elendil resta à mes côtés. Il me tendit la main, et je levai la tête vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes :

« Tout est de ma faute… Tu m'as demandé ce que j'avais vu… J'ai vu… J'ai vu… Je l'ai vu tomber ! »

Il me pressa l'épaule, comme pour me dire qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, puis je pris sa main avec hésitation, et il m'aida à me relever.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On peut voir l'avenir… »

Je le coupai, désespérée :

« Le temps peut être réécri… »

Mais il secoua la tête, l'air sombre :

« Pas ce temps, pas une ligne… »

Puis Aragorn déclara qu'il fallait bouger, et malgré l'avis contraire de Boromir, qui venait de revenir, la majorité d'entre nous approuva. Nous prîmes donc la route de la Lorién, où nous pourrions trouver refuge. Mais au lieu d'être heureuse de revoir Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir, je me sentais étrangement vide… Mécaniquement, je suivis Aragorn, et ne réagis que lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le bois…

« Méfiez-vous, jeunes Hobbits » fit Gimli. « Il y a dans ces bois une magicienne… On dit qu'elle envoûte ceux qui s'aventurent ici… Nul n'est reparti… Mais voilà un nain qu'elle n'aura pas si facilement. J'ai l'ouïe du loup, la vue du faucon et l'intelligence du renard… »

Elendil alors me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille en riant, ses yeux bruns brillants d'une feinte malice pour me faire sourire :

« Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que c'est ma grand-mère, celle d'Arwen, la tienne et celle d'Ellerina ? »

J'appréciai son attention, et le fait qu'il nous eut incluses, ma sœur et moi, à leur famille… Un petit sourire joua alors sur mes lèvres, à défaut d'égayer mes yeux, qui s'accentua quand une patrouille sortit du bois et nous encercla. L'elfe qui menait la troupe lança :

« Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir… »

Un sourire s'esquissa également sur les visages de mes frères et sœurs, et je m'approchai, lentement, et découvris mon visage. Alors, Haldir, car c'était bien lui, parut troublé et sur son visage, je pus voir qu'il cherchait à me reconnaître… En même temps, il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas vu… Près de deux cent quarante-trois ans… Je lui souris et murmurai :

« _Mae govannen Haldir, mellon nîn_ … Ai-je donc tant changé ? »

Il sembla soudain comprendre, et un petit sourire joua sur son visage. Alors, il baissa son arc.

« Laurelin ? Cela faisait longtemps, mon élève préférée. »

« Très longtemps… »

Je me précipitai alors dans ses bras et le serrai contre moi. Il m'avait élevée, comme le Seigneur Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor et Galadriel, et il était pour moi un grand frère, que j'aimais beaucoup… Par la suite, Elendil, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn et Ellerina sortirent du groupe et saluèrent le Gardien de la Marche. Une longue étreinte pour Arwen et Ellerina, plus courte pour Elendil, une accolade pour Legolas et Aragorn… Estel en profita alors pour expliquer notre situation, et Haldir nous fit signe de le suivre, tandis que le reste de sa troupe finissait la patrouille frontalière. Il nous mena alors à travers la Lothlorien, jusqu'à une clairière qui, au moment où nous arrivâmes enfin, était baignée de la lueur de la Lune… Là, nous fûmes accueillis par Galadriel et Celeborn. Celui-ci demanda alors où était Gandalf, et aucun de nous ne sut répondre… Mais Galadriel n'avait pas besoin de réponse… Alors elle nous annonça son désir de discuter avec chacun de nous en privé, puis nous permit de nous reposer. Alors, je me dirigeai vers un autre secteur, qui comportait les _tallan_ , au bord de la rivière. Haldir n'avait pas touché au mien, que je partageais avec ma sœur et mon meilleur ami… Alors j'eus un bref sourire. Le sourire de quelqu'un qui, après un long temps d'errance, retrouve un foyer.

Tout y était : mes tenues, mes bijoux, mes cadeaux et mes œuvres d'art, mes livres et mes dessins, le joyeux bordel qu'enfant je mettais avec mes amis, mais qui pour une fois semblait en ordre… Je pris une tenue propre, constituée d'une tunique blanche argentée brodée de petits diamants, et d'un pantalon assorti. Enfin, des bottes grises et un peigne d'argent orné d'une délicate fleur en diamant complétèrent l'ensemble. Auparavant, tout ceci était trop grand pour moi… Plus maintenant… Je me chargeai de ce paquetage et descendis à la rivière avec mes amis, dont les tenues ressemblaient aux miennes. Nous posâmes tout ceci sur une pierre non loin de l'eau, avec une chaude serviette éponge pour chacun, puis ôtâmes nos habits respectifs pour plonger dans l'eau, seulement vêtus de sous-vêtements adaptés à l'eau. J'appréciai en silence la caresse de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau et le chant des oiseaux, puis nous nageâmes un peu pour nous réchauffer, nous éclaboussâmes et, l'espace d'un instant, nous retournâmes en enfance, nos éclats de rire retentissant dans le calme du soir de la Lothlorien. Puis nous sortîmes, nous séchâmes, nous habillâmes et retournâmes près du reste de la Communauté.

Cependant, à notre arrivée, notre bonne humeur s'était évaporée… Nous prîmes place auprès de nos compagnons, et je me mis à contempler les reflets de la Lune sur une feuille… Puis j'entendis. J'entendis la mélopée chantée par les elfes de la Lothlorien, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. Car il s'agissait d'un chant d'hommage à Mithrandir… Merry et Pippin ne comprenaient pas les paroles, et ils demandèrent donc des explications à Ellerina.

« C'est un chant d'hommage pour Mithrandir… »

Mais en voyant leurs yeux écarquillés, je me souvins qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le Pèlerin Gris sous ce nom… J'ajoutai donc, avec délicatesse, prenant également de l'avance sur la question que je lisais dans leurs yeux :

« Pour Gandalf… C'est en quenya… Mais je n'aurais pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente… »

Merry baissa la tête d'un air triste, et Pippin eut le bon sens de se taire, pour une fois… J'essuyai doucement mes larmes, et me mit à jouer nerveusement avec mon pendentif. Je faisais toujours cela dans mes moments de douleur et de peine… Les mots se succédaient, tissant une mélodie délicate et triste, symphonie s'il en était, en hommage à mon mentor. Et dans la voix des elfes de la Lothlorien, on pouvait distinguer la tristesse et la douleur des adieux… Un petit ruisselet d'eau formait près de moi un bassin, et le liquide cristallin me renvoyait mon image. Un visage jeune, aux oreilles pointues, pâle de tristesse, les traits figés par la douleur, avec de longs cheveux bruns, tranchant sur ma peau de porcelaine à peine hâlée, comme celle de tous les elfes. Le reflet d'une traîtresse. Le reflet d'une meurtrière. Car c'était comme si je l'avais tué. Et je m'en voulais. Je donnai un rapide coup dans l'eau, floutant l'image pour ne plus voir le regard accusateur de mon reflet et l'étendue de sa peine. L'eau était froide, comme la glace, comme la mort… Et la forêt aussi sombre que mes pensées, et mon cœur.

Soudain, je fus appelée par un des elfes au service des Seigneurs de la Lothlorien, et me levai, lissant délicatement ma tunique avant de le suivre. Je savais qu'il m'emmenait voir Dame Galadriel, qui sollicitait un entretien… Nous prîmes plusieurs chemins, par tours et détours, et arrivâmes enfin à la Clairière au Miroir, ou ma grand-mère adoptive nous attendait déjà. Elle me sourit doucement, et m'ouvrit les bras. Alors, j'éclatai en sanglots en me précipitant vers elle, et elle m'enserra doucement dans une étreinte à l'éclat de clair de lune et au doux parfum d'Edelweiss… Puis je murmurai, d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots :

« C'est… à cause… de moi…Tout est de… ma faute… »

Galadriel me caressa tendrement les cheveux, et je me serrai un peu plus contre elle, tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix lente et douce, cette voix mystérieuse aux yeux des autres, qui m'avait consolé enfant, et appartenait à la seule personne qui put comprendre les affres des visions :

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire… On ne peut pas toujours changer les lois du temps… Ce n'était pas ta faute, Laurelin. C'était écrit… »

Peu à peu, mes larmes cessèrent de couler, et sa voix, son parfum et sa douceur me rassérénèrent. Alors, elle murmura :

« Tu verras… Ton pouvoir te sera très utile… Certaines choses peuvent être réécrites… »

Puis nous nous relevâmes et elle me sourit. Enfin calmée, je m'éloignai. La peine et la douleur restaient, mais, débarrassée de ma culpabilité, je pourrais enfin faire mon deuil, et… continuer à vivre.

 _LEXIQUE :_

Tallan : C'est le lieu où vivent les elfes. :p


End file.
